As wireless devices become exceedingly slimmer and greater demands are made for antennas operating on a diverse number of frequency bands, common antennas such as a Planar Inverted “F” Antenna (PIFA) design becomes impractical for use in such slim devices due to its inherent height requirements. Antenna configurations typically used for certain bands can easily interfere or couple with other antenna configurations used for other bands. Thus, designing antennas for operation across a number of diverse bands each band having a sufficient bandwidth of operation becomes a feat in artistry as well as utility, particularly when such arrangements must meet the volume requirements of today's smaller communication devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.